


of "gods" and bad ideas

by jjan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, ;-;, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, This is supposed to be cute, is this cute?, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjan/pseuds/jjan
Summary: Jaemin is on the bus home when he sees the ethereal human that is Lee JenoOr: Donghyuck has good(ish) ideas sometimes





	of "gods" and bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> (Heavily inspired by this one "bright side" video)
> 
> this SO bad i'm actually so sorry :( please don't hurt me

* * *

 

 

 

It was a regular Thursday afternoon, and after a long day at uni, Jaemin was ready to head home and hit the books for his upcoming tests (after binge watching Grey's Anatomy of course, uni work can wait). He pulled out his phone just as the 4:30 bus arrived and sent a text to his best friend and roommate Donghyuck, informing him that he was to arrive soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**NAJaemin:**

Yo hyuck im coming home do we need anything?  
Ima hit the grocery store before i get to our apartment

**Hyuckie:**

Nah I think we’re good…?  
Wait no grab some toilet paper on your way  
And a plunger  
And some OxiClean...is OxiClean for toilets?

**NAJaemin:**

No OxiClean is for laundry  
Also  
Do i want to know?

**Hyuckie:**

Nope  
Love ya xx

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin sighed, he definitely doesn’t look forward to getting home anymore. He swings his backpack onto his shoulders and makes a mental reminder to get off one stop early to get supplies at Walmart for whatever the hell Donghyuck has done this time. He boards the bus and sits by the window, boredly staring through the window. A couple of stops later, Jaemin whips his phone out again to scroll through Twitter.

The bus was sort of full today, as to be expected. Thursday afternoons are the days that the university’s dance club has practice, and they all get on the bus to get home. Jaemin is retweeting a text post when the bus suddenly jerks to the right and stops. Startled, Jaemin looks up from his phone and out the window.

“Don’t worry folks! I think we popped a tire, help is already on the way we won't be stopped for long.” The bus driver states before hopping out of the bus. The passengers collectively groan.

Jaemin takes this opportunity to text Donghyuck to tell him he’ll be late.

  

* * *

  

**NAJaemin:**

The bus has a flat tire  
Im coming home late  
Fuck Walmart i aint going, i hope what you needed wasn’t important

**Hyuckie:**

Ye about that...  
:))))  
<33333

 

* * *

 

 Jaemin sighs, he probably deserves a medal for dealing with all of his roommate's shit. He looks up from his phone. 

Ah. Wow.

There is a god in front of him.

He has a strong nose and thick eyebrows, and probably the cutest lips Jaemin has ever seen. Not to mention the adorable mole by his right eye. He’s listening to music, his earbuds intertwining before connecting to his phone is his left hand. He seemed to be texting someone.

A real-life god.

No seriously, he’s holding on to the railing, bicep a flexing like something straight out of an action movie. This dude is actually looking like fucking Thor. Blonde hair and all. Without the hammer. And irl Thor’s hair is closer to white. BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER TO JAEMIN BECAUSE THERE’S A GOD ON HIS BUS.

He’s wearing a sleeveless black hoodie with the university’s dance team’s logo and Jaemin realizes that he’s been missing out on a lot every Thursday. Curse modern technology for stealing his attention.

Jaemin watches the single bead of sweat roll down the “god’s” temple before sliding down his neck. Jaemin is fucked.

 

* * *

 

**NAJaemin:**

DONGHYUCK IDC ABOUT YOUR SHIT LISTEN  
THERES A FUCKIGN GOD ON MY BUS  
A GOD

 

**Hyuckie:**

PICTURES OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN B  
SEND PICS  
PICS  
N O W YOU BITCH

**NAJaemin:**

CALM DOWN SON IM TRYING  
okay  
hoLD ON TO YOUR GAY HEART  
_[IMG_1]_ sent

**Hyuckie:**

…  
If you dont get his number by the end of your bus ride…  
Ima fucking jump on your bus as get it mYSELF  
NO FAIR NANA UR SO LUCKY U BETTER TAP THAT ASS

**NAJaemin:**

BACK OFF HUN  
In all seriousness tho  
What do i do??

**Hyuckie:**

Uhhh  
Get his number duh

**NAJaemin:**

Yeah but h o w  
Im not asking for it to his face i’ll fuck up

**Hyuckie:**

Okay here’s an idea  
Write a note with your number  
And slip it into his hoodie  
Also, write smth cute on the note

**NAJaemin:**

Hyuck wtf that’s so embarrassing??  
I aint doing it  
Im weak

**Hyuckie:**

Yes u are.  
I’m forcing you to  
This has to happen

**NAJaemin:**

You can’t make me do anything

**Hyuckie:**

I’m locking u out of our apartment if you dont do it

**NAJaemin:**

fuck

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin takes a deep breath. “Fuck it I guess I’m doing it,” he thinks to himself before unzipping his backpack and pulling out a sticky note. With a pen, he writes “you’re brew-tiful” along with his name and phone number, and doodles a picture of a coffee mug. He folds up the sticky note, leans forward, and places it in the “god’s” hood. Said “god” doesn’t notice Jaemin acting suspicious and carries on with listening to his music.

What the fuck has Jaemin just done?

 

* * *

 

**NAJaemin:**

The deed has been done  
If i never reach home, ive died from embarrassment  
Idk whats wrong with our bathroom but it aint ever getting fixed bc i wont be alive

**Hyuckie:**

Dont be a drama queen that’s my job  
Also  
Im so proud of you!!!  
My little jaemin!! Coming out of his little gay shell!!

**NAJaemin:**

Fuck off  
<3

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin looks up once again, the “god” still hasn’t noticed. And then it suddenly occurs to Jaemin that

He Just Did That.

He just put his number in some stranger’s hood.

And then all the regret comes flooding in. Jaemin can’t go through with this. Even if the “god” found the number wouldn’t he just think that Jaemin was creepy? What if the “god” isn’t even gay? Yeah no, not today, there are other Thursdays.

 

* * *

  

**NAJaemin:**

HYUCK IM CHICKENING OUT  
IM NOT READY  
I’LL DO IT ANOTHER DAY JUST NOT TODAY  
I CANT IM TOO WEAK

**Hyuckie:**

AWWW  
ITS OKAY IM GLAD YOU TRIED  
YOU’RE STILL ALLOWED BACK HOME

**NAJaemin:**

THANK YOU  
ILY

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin reaches forward to grab the sticky note in the “god” hoodie when the bus suddenly lurches forward. Apparently, the tire is fixed and they can finally get home. And Jaemin would be relieved about this because that means that he can finally get off the bus and away from the “god”

Except. Jaemin accidentally nudged the “god” when the bus lurched forward.

Thankfully, Jaemin was able to quickly reposition himself before the “god” could figure out that is was Jaemin who jabbed him. But then the “god” puts his hood on and Jaemin’s sticky note falls out.

Jaemin is this close to having a heart attack.

Slightly confused, the “god” reached down and picks up the sticky note, carefully unfolding it to read its message.

“Sorry Donghyuck, I guess you’ll never be able to clean out the toilet,” Jaemin thinks to himself as he mentally writes his will.

The “god” is smiling now before he takes his phone and types something. He brings his phone to his ear. Jaemin’s cell starts ringing.

Jaemin’s face turns so red it could put a fire extinguisher to shame. He desperately tries to end the call but it’s too late. The “god” is starting to approach him (which really just means turning around and leaning in his direction he’s half an aisle away).

“O-okay before you can say anything,” Jaemin stutters, “the sticky note and everything is a joke it doesn’t mean anything.”

The “god” just smiles amusedly. “So you’re telling me that you don’t find me brew-tiful? I’m offended I really thought we could’ve been meant to _bean_.”

Jaemin thinks he’s in love.

The “god” extends a hand out. “My name is Lee Jeno, and you are Na Jaemin I presume? Unless I have the wrong guy.”

Jaemin’s cheeks turn a darker shade of blazing red as he extends his own hand to shake Jeno’s.

“No that’s me, Na Jaemin in all of his pathetic, shy, and gay glory.” Jaemin replies, somewhat shocked that he didn’t start crying in the middle of his sentence. Jeno smiles at him and Jaemin can feel his heart melting into a pile of gay goop because is that a fucking eye smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Jaemin. I’d love to talk to you more but we’ve reached my stop. Expect a text from me though, you’re a cutie and I’d love to get to know you.” Jeno fucking winks before grabbing his backpack and exiting the bus.

At this point, Jaemin’s soul has left his body, he vaguely remembers the walk home from the bus stop. All he can remember is Jeno’s cute eye smile and that wink. Yup Jaemin is both very whipped and very dead. At least he’s about to have the number of the hottest boy in the world.

_(something Jeno disagrees with a month later when they’re dating because Jaemin is the hottest boy in the world)_

**Author's Note:**

> are those coffee puns a nod to the nomin coffee shop au im working on but will probably never finish? yup. 
> 
> if your eyes bled from reading this, im so sorry, please please please leave a comment below and tell me how to fix this monstrosity
> 
> uh, i love yall, nomin ftw (can someone else post some fluffy nomin i feel like i failed)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @norenminoutsold, tbh i dont know why you would bc im a crackhead train wreck on steroids but i'll love you if you do


End file.
